Makoto Nanaya
Makoto Nanaya is a heroine and supporting character from BlazBlue. She is a former classmate of Tsubaki, Carl, Noel, and Jin from the Military Academy. Information She is a squirrel-type beastkin and is considerably hyperactive with a short attention span, though she has proven to be rather cunning when she needs to be. She is outgoing and adventurous. She has a few complexes about her race, but nonetheless, she acknowledges who she is and is proud of it. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Makoto works for the Novus Orbis Librarium Intelligence Department with Hazama but is actually a spy for Sector Seven. In the True Ending, she defects from the NOL after finding out what happened and leaves with Noel and Tager. Continuum Shift II In Makoto's arcade ending in Continuum Shift II, it is revealed that one of the reasons Makoto is in Kagutsuchi is because of her discovery of the several failed attempts by the NOL to create Noel Vermillion at Ikaruga. In Makoto's True Ending in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, it was revealed that during Makoto's time in Ikaruga, she had discovered a computer that was still gathering data from the cauldron. She also found a file on the 12th prime field device created by Relius Clover and that it was none other then Noel. Before Makoto could go back with the data she collected, the cauldron knocked her unconscious and sent her soul to a parallel world where she met an injured Jin and Hazama, who was out to kill Jin. They later met up with Bang Shishigami, who decided to heal Jin's wounds. She then met up with Tager and Kokonoe to give them a disk, but she failed to give Kokonoe the right password saying it was 'Gnu' when it was actually 'Baa'. Kokonoe asked her the date of the disk, and Makoto said it was January 3, 2200. Kokonoe said that disk was usless to them because today's date was December 31, 2199. Shocked and confused, Makoto headed back to see Jin and found that he has escaped. She runs to the NOL where she met up with Tsubaki. Tsubaki told Makoto that she joined the zero squadron just to bring Jin back, and when she was done, she was going back to the 4th Thaumaturgist Squad. This caused Makoto to remember that Tsubaki joined the Zero Squadron out of her own free will after graduation. Then, Hazama showed up and told them that Ragna the Bloodedge was here. Jin ran after him. Makoto told Tsubaki to to go after him and that she needed to talk to Hazama. Makoto asked Hazama where Noel was, and Hazama said she wouldn't find Noel anywhere on the planet and that her sudden appearance messed up his entire plan. Before he could attack Makoto, Rachel jumped in and saved her, explaining the situation and how she can get back to her own world. After Makoto returned to her own world, Rachel told her what caused her to travel back in time. Rachel pointed to the cauldron and three caskets of the failed clones of Noel Vermillion and told her that Noel is a human-made doll, just like Beastkin. Rachel asked Makoto what she plans to do now that she got to look at the truth that she was never meant to find out. Makoto said she was going to Kagutsuchi to save her friends. Remix Heart In the spin-off manga, BlazBlue: Remix Heart, Makoto was confirmed to be ether bisexual or lesbian, due to her kiss with Mai Natsume. Chronophantasma After hearing Tsubaki is in Ikaruga from Kokonoe, she and Noel ran right out to there. Personality Makoto is a silly, friendly, generally whimsical and energetic beastkin. She also appears to be somewhat scatter-brained, though this trait belies her true aptitude as an Intelligence operative and spy for Sector Seven. She is one of Noel's best friends, though unlike Tsubaki, she harbors no jealousy towards her. She cares deeply for her friends and can't stand when they fight each other. When she was in Military Academy, she used to be cruel, mean, selfish, and hated humans, but then had a change of heart by Tsubaki's words when she confronted her fellow female classmates who were picking on her. When she, Tsubaki, and Noel were trapped in the lower levels of Kagutsuchi, it was revealed that she just wanted to be accepted for who she is. Makoto also has a serious side when it comes to her friends, and has even confronted Hazama when she discovers what he did to Noel. During her arcade ending in Continuum Shift, she lashes out at Hazama for calling beastkins just mere tools created simply to fight the Black Beast, showing her dislike for being discriminated. This is also revealed when Relius, during Makoto's bad story mode ending, messes up with her mind, recalling painful memories of being rejected and ostrisized as a beastkin. In Chronophantasma she dislikes Kagura Mutsuki because he frequently attempts to flirt with her and Noel. In her special intro with Kagura, he tries to grope her but is countered by Makoto. Appearance Makoto is a squirrel-type beastkin young lady with short brown hair, a big curly brown tail, and hazel eyes. She wears an NOL uniform with a black balmoral cap to cover her squirrel ears, a jet black cloak, and black military boots. When she's in battle, she switches her outfit to an orange fighter top showing half of her bosom, two tonfas, black strap panties with an orange skirt-like cloth, long black stocking, and orange boots. When she was in the Military Academy, she wore a standard school uniform, only with a darker mini skirt, black stockings, and brown shoes. As a child, Makoto wore a short orange top that bared her midriff and short black tights, and is barefoot. In BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma, Makoto does not her NOL uniform as her pre battle anymore, but instead she wears orange collar shirt jacket with folden sleeves which was given to her by Kokonoe. Powers & Abilities Because of her Beastkin heritage, Makoto has inhuman reflexes, as well as incredible strength, being able to make an impact crater in Carl's storyline, and her Astral Heat involves her punching an opponent skyward, leaving an imprint of her fist in the moon before it splits apart. The increased strength, however, may be the result of her tonfas, which allow her to charge the strength of her blows. It was also stated in the anime that she was specially admitted into Military Academy for her athletic abilities. Gallery Makoto_Nanaya_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Continuum Shift Makoto Nanaya (Chrono Phantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Chronophantasma Magical Beat Makoto.png|Magical Beat img_makoto.png|Alter Memory Chibi Makoto Nanaya.jpg Merchandise A5c93529762d1a5b7587fc7bbb56be19.jpg Trivia * During Tager's gag reel, Makoto pronounces the phrase "Mekaleka High Meka Hiney Ho" before activating Tager's inflatability option. This is a reference to PeeWee's Playhouse, in which the character Jambi has the audience pronounce the magic words "Mekaleka High Meka Hiney Ho" before granting a wish. Also, when he first transforms into his "air" form, she remarks that "there's more to him than meets the eye," a reference to Transformers. * During one of her attacks she screams "Spoon!", a battlecry the Tick often uses. * Intriguingly enough, Makoto is the only character from the NOL that does not have what fans call a "Special Intro" with Ragna the Bloodedge. * During one of her Big Bang Smash phrases she says "My soul burns with the heat of a thousand suns, behold the power of youth!", a reference to Might Guy from Naruto. * Makoto has a hidden Distortion Drive that can only be performed in mid air. It allows her to use her tail like a propeller (Similar to Miles 'Tails' Prower from the Sonic the Hedgehog series) and then dives downward striking the opponent three times before finishing with a uppercut. * Makoto will occasionally say "Bang! Just kidding.", which could be a Deadpool reference. * Being a member of the NOL, Makoto will recite the speech when pitted against other NOL members (Jin, Noel, Tsubaki, or Hazama), though there is a slight chance she will forget the speech, and give up midway. One can tell she'll forget the speech when she recites the speech out of sync with the other NOL member. There are also times she will recite the speech when facing a non-NOL character, but she will always give up midway. * Makoto said to Noel once that her breast size will increase if she lets a boy massage them, making her face flushed and repenting the thought of that. This also happens in a short story in one of the Official Comics, where Makoto loses her panties. *In the Remix Heart manga, Makoto is implied to be homosexual or bisexual due to the multiple escapades she has with Mai Natsume. These range from kissing her, fondling her and even watching her being forced to touch Cajun Faycott sexually; even when Tsubaki and Noel look away, Makoto watches avidly. *In the Alter Memory anime, Makoto is missing several black stripes from her tail. This error is consistent with each of her appearances in the anime. **In Episode 7, the black stripes from her tail are visible only during one of her appearances. * In BuruRaji W Riot, Makoto complained that she didn't have a new costume in Chronophantasma even though her two best friends (Tsubaki and Noel) did. This is slightly untrue, as Makoto actually has a new casual costume, which she takes off pre-battle. * Makoto Nanaya's color is almost similar to that of Nowa. Theme Music Category:ArcWorks Heroes Category:BlazBlue Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Animal Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Living Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral Good Category:Dimwits Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Bisexual Heroes